A Long Day's Night
by Bethsquirt
Summary: Abby has had a long and tiring day, but she only needs one thing to make her feel better.


**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval.

**A/N:** It's been a while. As levels are hard work! I'm really behind in reading and reviewing as well, but I'll be catching up as soon as possible! It would be lovely to know what you think, as usual

**A long day's night:**

Abby unlocked the front door and stepped inside quickly to get away from the cold that bit at her face and hands. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes tight and rubbing her hand over her forehead. Her head had pounded all day and she was tired down to her bones. Waking up at half 5 in the morning on a Monday was definitely not a good thing. Cleaning out the menagerie enclosures was a hard and strenuous task and took hours to complete, and ended with Abby covered in mud and animal waste, and smelling none too keenly. It didn't help matters that now it was colder, most of the animals tended to spend more of their time in the inside enclosures, making the smell ten times worse than usual. Abby took it all in her stride though, this was what she loved to do, but it didn't mean she particularly liked the smell. She'd also given the Mammoth a good clean, which had ended up with Abby becoming extremely soaked as well. She was feeling groggy and filthy and wanted nothing more than a steaming mug of tea and her bed. Hopefully a nice hot shower as well, if Connor hadn't managed to use all the hot water up that was.

Moving through the flat quietly she listened out for Connor and could hear noise and laughing coming from upstairs. Once she was clean and dry she'd ask for a cuddle before her sleep, she would definitely feel better then. She passed through the kitchen, grabbing a couple of Aspirin for her headache before heading to the bathroom. She stripped off her disgusting clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket before turning on the shower and smiling as she felt the hot water start to steam the room up. After a long hot shower and use of her favourite shampoo and conditioner, that Connor had thankfully remembered to stock up on, Abby felt ten times better. Wrapping herself up in her robe she moved from the bathroom to the bedroom, hearing the flat now in silence.

She rummaged through her drawers and picked out the fluffiest and comfiest pyjamas she owned, pulling them on gently before moving to the dresser to start to dry her damp hair. Once she was dry and sufficiently warmed up she lay herself down on the bed and closed her eyes. Her headache was still there but not a pain that rattled her head any more. Suddenly she heard the pitter patter of feet running down the stairs and the door to her bedroom opening. She opened one eye to see the shadow of a small body running around the room to the other side of the bed. The bed dipped slightly and then Abby found herself staring up to identical shining blue eyes, a wide grin and a dimple in a left cheek.

"Daddy said mummy needed cuddles." The little girl whispered as the lay herself down next to her mummy and buried her head into her neck, her arms wrapping around Abby's chest.

"Mmmm. Daddy was right." Abby smiled as she ran her fingers through her daughters long brown hair gently, being soothed by the feeling of holding her baby girl in her arms.

"Daddy says he's always right." The girl replied with a yawn. Abby laughed lightly and hugged her daughter closer, pressing a kiss in her hair. They stayed wrapped up together for many long minutes, and Abby felt herself dozing off to sleep but was jostled when her daughter moved her arm and snuggled even closer.

"Love you mummy." She sighed and slowly fell to sleep. Abby smiled and felt the tears spring to her eyes. At nearly the age of three, her and Connor's daughter had become their whole world. Their little Nicola was the light of their lives and Abby had never felt happier or more at peace since she had arrived in their lives. She kissed her hair and brushed her cheek with her hand before closing her own eyes once again.

"Love you too, my angel." She was about to fall asleep herself when she heard the door open again. She listened as Connor closed the door quietly and felt the bed dip as he joined his family in their embrace. He closed his arms around Abby and their daughter and held them tightly to his chest. Their daughter yawned again and then snuggled to Abby's chest, reaching out with one hand and holding onto Connor's t-shirt. He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss in her hair and then turned his head to kiss Abby's forehead.

"I love you so much Abby. Thank you… for this." Abby turned her head slightly and smiled at him before leaning in to kiss his lips softly. She sighed happily and shuffled further down the bed and further into Connor's loving arms. She had a smile on her face as she fell asleep wrapped up with her family. It may have been a hard and tiring day, but lying here, surrounded by the love of her family was the best reward she could think of.

**The End.**


End file.
